MORGAN INDUSTRIES
center Morgan Industries - a transnational corporation. One of the world's leading manufacturer of metal, composite and synthetic materials. It has an extensive network of production, processing and production facilities in more than 50 countries. According to various estimates, the staff of the corporation includes more than three million people. The story begins with the corporation in 1903, after the merger of American foundries brothers Morgan and Company " Allmark "- one of the first producers of pulp in Europe. After the death of Rudolf Olmarka in 1915, all of its assets passed to his business partners, brothers Morgan, as legitimate heirs Olmarka live within the due date could not be found. Since the beginning of the First World War and until the end of the Second World War, the corporation has become one of the largest suppliers of components of military equipment. The greatest growth Morgan Industries received during the Cold War the United States against the Soviet Union, and when the armies of NATO countries allocated huge allocations. During this period, Morgan Industries opened a few additional units dealing with scientific developments in the field of military engineering and biochemical engineering. The governing body of Morgan Industries is a board of directors. After the end of the Cold War, the family Morgan longer participate in the management of the corporation. They owned a total of 3.7 percent of the company, which is proportional to the annual accrued dividends from the net profit. Capacities Morgan Industries in the US, Europe, Latin America and Asia. The Corporation delivers its civilian products all over the world. This range of products company produces high-tech materials for the aerospace, automotive and medical industries. And also one of the suppliers of materials for the leading manufacturers of telecommunications and computer technology. Since 1992, the corporation has started active funding for market development of synthetic drugs for various purposes. For this it was created a whole pharmacological unit called " Synthetic Life ", presented on the market of medicines as a separate structural unit. In the US Department of State, US Department of Defense and Morgan Industries until 2025, contracts for the development of promising models of military equipment. The total amount of the contract exceeds $ 550 billion. In addition to the industrial complexes in the structure of the corporation includes several research laboratories, data centers, health care, social services, transport companies, private security agencies and financed by Morgan Industries companies working in the field of media. Total revenues for the accounting year 2011 amounted to about $ 1 trillion. Of these, net profit amounted to 74.2 billion dollars. Corporation Morgan Industries spends $ 100 million to charity. It is one of the biggest sponsors to the World Wild Fund for Nature (WWF). According to unofficial information the corporation Morgan Industries has major financial interests in the African and Australian continents. With the financial support of political parties and government agencies around the world in the interests of the corporation Morgan Industries have passed laws authorizing the rights of the corporation on exclusive production of natural resources in the territory of these states. Sources in the US government agencies that wished to remain anonymous, expressed his assumption about the involvement of the Morgan Industries to a number of pirate attacks on merchant ships Corporation in the peninsula of Somalia in 2005 - 2008 years. The aim of these attacks was the desire of the corporation to receive official permission from the US government to create its own armed forces to protect its merchant fleet from pirates.After the rejection of the bill by the US Senate, introduced by discussion of an initiative group consisting of the senators of the various committees, Morgan Industries has entered into several long-term contracts with private military organizations in the exercise of the protection of industrial objects of the corporation, operating in different countries. Including the country in which to this day does not stop the internal armed conflicts. The electronic media leaked information maintained in Morgan Industries promising developments of military equipment of the new generation. Moreover, a significant part of the appropriations received from the US Department of Defense concluded military contracts, Morgan Industries allegedly spent on rework already taken into service or prototypes, which in turn is already obsolete in technical terms. The answer to the question, what kind of perspective military equipment in question and for whom it is developed, there is still an open question. In developing countries, with production facilities Morgan Industries , talking about corporate involvement in the disappearances of political figures and popular activists, seek measures of responsibility to the management of the corporation for their assistance extremists supporting the escalation of armed conflicts in these countries. Political instability - a favorable environment for the plundering of natural resources of the state and make a profit on the illegal supply of arms to parties to the conflict. This, according to activists and engaged Morgan Industries in the Third World. It is worth noting that according to unconfirmed reports the corporation Morgan Industries is one of the few non-governmental structures that have their own intelligence and orbital satellite network, the purpose of which was not disclosed. Currently, Morgan Industries seeks all possible ways to minimize the control of state authorities over its areas of activity, often placing their production facilities outside the borders of sovereign states. Corporate management is well aware that their potential is much higher than allowed by law powers to non-state commercial entities. So Morgan Industries in the near future will continue its action to transform from a private business corporation in a totally new supranational military-economic structure with the ability to obtain or capture their own territory.